The present invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to computers which are used as network servers.
Computers, such as personal computers, are often connected to a communication network, such as the internet, so as to enable information (i.e., data or files) to be passed from one computer to another computer. When large amounts of information are shared by multiple computers, a network server, or server, is often connected to the communication network to provide information to numerous network clients, or clients.
A server enables many individual clients to access information that is stored within the single server. For example, servers are commonly used to host web sites which can be accessed by many individual computers through the internet.
The establishment of a client-server computer network creates numerous advantages. For example, a client-server relationship enables multiple clients to concurrently access information stored on a single server. In addition, a client-server relationship enables information to be added or modified to the single server rather than to each of the individual clients, thereby reducing the overall cost to maintain the system.
One type of server which is well-known and which is commonly used in commerce is the AViiON dual processor high-density server, model AV20000, which is manufactured by Data General Corporation of Westborough, Mass.
Pluralities of individual servers are often disposed within a rack console, or cabinet, in a stacked relationship. Rack consoles are generally rectangular in shape and are constructed to enable components, such as servers or disc array subsystems, to be slidably disposed therewithin. Rack consoles are typically constructed to house components which have a width which complies with industry NEMA standards (i.e., 19 inches). Rack consoles are also typically constructed to house components which have a height which complies with industry NEMA standards (i.e., a 3-U height of approximately 5.25 inches).
Significant levels of progress are constantly being made in the art of computer technology. In particular, the capabilities of certain individual computer components (i.e., microprocessor chips, memory boards, and input/output boards) are constantly being improved. The rapid level of advancement being achieved in the art of computer technology enables computers to perform at a significantly higher level (i.e., faster and with more memory).
However, it should be noted that computers are not typically designed to allow for component upgrading. Rather, advances in computer technology typically require a consumer to purchase an entirely new computer. Due to the significantly expensive cost of computers, consumers are generally unable to repeatedly purchase entirely new computer systems and, as a consequence, are unable to take advantage of the constant progress made in computer technology.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved computer assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly having readily upgradable capabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly as described above which is relatively inexpensive to upgrade.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly as described above which can be disposed within a rack console.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly as described above which can be slidably withdrawn from a rack console for accessing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly as described above which can be slidably withdrawn from a rack console for accessing without creating instability in the rack console.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer assembly as described above which has a limited number of parts, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to use.